Rainy Passion -- Henry x Renamon
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Things heat up in Henry's apartment as the Digimon that he have a crush for a long time makes an unexpected visit before a terrible rain start. Oneshot, fluff, lemon! Henry and Renamon, and the fic it's rated M for a reason!


HenryxRenamon oneshot. Rated M for mildly graphic description. Set in a year later henry is now 25 years old, Please enjoy :)

**Author's Note: **I don't care if you go bashing me about making this but I don't care, for a long time now I've been reading RenaKato fan-fics, and I got a brain-blast but what about the poor Henry?, and so I got a idea for this fic. So get ready because it's about to begin.

* * *

Shortly after Takato's defeat Parasimon and his friends return to Rika's house for her birthday, and once the party was over and they all return back to their homes. As Henry opens the door he hears a familiar voice. Out of no where Janyu Wong the father of Henry comes walking at him.

"Henry can I talk to you for a moment in private." Janyu said as he look at his son Henry.

"Uh sure." Henry respond then looks at Terriermon, "I'll meet you at my room Terriermon." He said as Terriermon gave a nods and heads to Henry's room as Henry and his father walk outside to a small park not too far of the apartament.

"So what it's dad?" Henry asked as he sit down on a bench with his father on his side.

"So what's the relationship between you and Renamon?" Janyu respond.

"What the hell is this dad!?" Henry asked out surprise as he was blushes madly he turns away from his father.

"I can see it now it's written all over your face, you like her don't you son." Janyu with a chuckle as he was trying to not to laugh.

"I do not, she is just a really close friend to me." Henry quick respond trying to hide his blush with looking away of his father.

"Then why is she always come over you when she need a advice huh?" Janyu asked looking at his son with a smile.

"Well uh I don't actually know I never asked her that." Henry respond as he gently rub his hair as he was blushing.

"You know son if you like her why not take her out on a date and confess your feelings for her?" Janyu suggest.

"Dad! It's not like that, and I just told you I like her as a friend..." Henry quickly said as he get up of the bench and started to walks upstairs to the apartment to his room, 'Great my father suspect about my crush for Renamon... I hope he doesn't bother me with that.' He though as he lay down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

* * *

13 years later the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the living room was illuminated with a soft orange light. Henry that just arriver to the apartment set the paper bag of groceries on the kitchen and turned to open the refrigerator. As he transported the goods in hand to the frosty drawers before his head turned right to see the empty apartment that he live alone now as a adult, and since there it's a black cloud that almost cover the sky, Henry know it was going to rain today.

Henry has slightly longer blue hair with a white wristband, and now wears an long-sleeved orange coat and under it a gray t-shirt. He wears an brown pants, black boots, and has black and green storage packs along the left shoulder and waist of his coat. Henry's eyes are gray.

Henry closer the refrigerator and walk out of the kitchen, "Hey..." He turned back to the kitchen to see Renamon with her back facing away from him. Henry caught his breath and staggered around the bend of the kitchen to see her face. He carefully approached to Renamon with unsteady feet and put a hand on her arm, staring into her serene face with disbelief, surprise.

"Renamon? Is that you?" Henry laid a hand on her arm carefully.

Renamon shrugged Henry off lightly and crossed her arms, "Yeah, it's me alright. Expecting someone else?"

Henry shook his head with widened eyes, "No... no... What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be with Rika at the semifinal card tournament?"

"Oh, I don't interesting on watch it, and Ryo it's with her so she save and it look like she does not need me for now, and since it going to rain today..." Renamon said as if it was no big deal, "I come here to cover myself for the rain... You not mind?"

"Of course not..." Henry respond with a sheepish smile, turning to face her again.

Renamon smiled serenely at Henry and made her way to the sofa, she has fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a furry chest, and her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she always wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are purple, like the cloves she wear. Most of her body fur is yellow with long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail.

Renamon has a feral features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she does not mean to give that impression to anyone. Henry followed without pause and sit on Renamon's side on the sofa as it started to rain heavy with strong winds.

"Thanks, Henry." Renamon said as she crossed her legs and looked at Henry directly, "You always treat me well."

Henry's head flicked to her in surprise as he was blushing, "Isn't nothing really..." He respond as he rub the back of his head.

The storm raged on, leaves were thrown harshly into the air and whipped around by the rain and wind. It seemed as if a mother nature had rested in the clouds and now was unleashing her fury onto the mortals below.

Renamon and Henry are waiting for the storm to end as Renamon rose to catch a view of Henry who was on the kitchen making coffe with an intense feeling that pooled in her stomach as she was still sitting on the sofa, "Henry... Do you remember the first day we met?"

Henry just nodded as he look at Renamon, "Yeah... why?"

Renamon's expression changed to a sad one, "I'm sorry Henry..." She said softly, holding back her voice from breaking.

"For what?" Henry asked more confused then ever as he come back to sit on Renamon's side.

"For... everything, all the danger I've put you and our friends in the past, and... I'm so sorry... Henry." Renamon said closing her eyes, hoping for her apology will help her atone for everything she's put Henry's friends through.

"Don't apologize Renamon... you've made my life a better one. I don't know what I would do without at you." Henry admits as a blush appear on his cheeks.

They spent moments in silence before Renamon turns to Henry and asks him, "Henry... how do you feel... about me?" She asked as she have a little blush on her.

"Renamon... where is this coming from?" Henry starts to blush a bit as he look at Renamon with a shock expression.

"I heard what your dad was saying to you in 13 years ago." Renamon respond.

"Oh you did... he was just joking." Henry said as he was shaking his head and hands with a awkward smile.

"Henry... I know he wasn't, I also knew by when I was being hurt by Mihiramon when that Deva attacked me I saw your expression when you were looking at me." Renamon then looks at Henry, "And when I was with Rika looking for Impmon... Some of our friends told me how worry you was when I was very later."

Henry gulp, "Well... I was worried about you, it was my fault that happened. I didn't act quick enough to get you out of the way after you was madly hurt by Mihiramon." He clenches his hands on his knees, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, if only I was stronger and quick then I could have..."

As Henry was about to finish talking he notices Renamon moves closer to him as Henry then moves towards Renamon where his lips meet hers. Renamon then pulls away from Henry and smiles at him and sits back down next to him. The sun had fallen long ago now and it's still raining hard, and the lamplight of the apartment glowed in the dusk.

Henry moved his hands from Renamon's waits when Renamon's hands was in the back of Henry's head, "Renamon..." Henry said softly as Renamon got up on her knees and kneeled on the couch and she slowly moved her head toward Henry, and as she moved forward Henry moved his head back to lay down his head.

"Yes?" Renamon respond looking into his eyes that had her caught in a trance.

"I love you..." Henry said before leaning in and pressing his mouth to Renamon's mouth.

Renamon did not resist instead she wrapped her arms around Henry's neck. Renamon and Henry closed their eyes and held each others close. Henry could sense the satisfaction radiating from Renamon the Digimon that everyone believe was a arrogant, he mused adoringly.

Tenderly, Henry's hand slipped beneath the arms of Renamon and cupped her back, his own lips curving as he heard a stifled sigh. He kissed the soft fur on Renamon's arm and Renamon freed herself of his hold and turned around, pursuing him with seduction in her eyes.

With a teasing smile, Renamon leaned closer to Henry, his hands holding a firm grab on the human man's shoulders as he pressed his lips against Henry's in a short, loving kiss, "Love you too..." She whispered against Henry's lips.

Feeling the hot breath from Henry on her mouth before she move her hands cupping Henry's face, and then Henry was pulled into a new kiss full of love like the other had been. It started out as slow, lingering, but before they knew it the kiss turned into fiery passion.

Hungry hands caressing each other's bodies, pulling at each others body, trying to get closer to the other. Renamon stopped the kiss, pulling away but only an inch or two to catch his breath again. Renamon stared down into Henry's gray eyes, the eyes she had fallen so deeply in love with so long ago, back when his younger lover still was in the preteen.

Renamon hand on Henry's cheek, caressing the soft, delicate skin of the man she loved. Henry grabbed Renamon's arms and then he pulled Renamon over his shoulders, making the female Digimon to yelp in surprise. Laughter filled the apartment as Henry turned around and making Renamon's stomach tingly because of the feelings of the rush and Henry's strong touch.

Henry landed on the soft, couch that he was sitting with Renamon as Renamon jumped over to landed gently on top of Henry's hips, knees on each side of Hanrey's hips, straddling the younger man. A smirk was on her face as she looked down at the human boy's flushed face.

Henry was panting as he tried to breath normally again after all that laughter which had left him breathless. The delicate look on Renamon face sent shivers down Henry's spine. It felt like butterflies flew around his stomach, tickling him from inside out, "So beautiful you look when you laugh..." Henry whispered, lesser breathless.

Renamon since she hadn't been laughing as much as the others Digimon that Henry know and care. A shy smile spread out on Renamon's face as she felt a bit embarrassed when the human guy called him beautiful, "You aren't bad yourself, Henry." She grinned, wrapped her hands around Henry's neck and pulled her human love down and met the hot, flushed of her lover.

Renamon and Henry get off of the couch as Henry grab his belt buckle and removed his pants as Renamon removed his clovers. Their clothes fell to the floor in their frenzied game of hands and lips sliding, pressing, and tickling. Renamon's nimble fingers fit it around the scepter of his passion.

Henry pushed her body against the wall, dominating Renamon's mouth as a moan escaped her in their kiss as she wrapped her supple legs around Henry's waist. Henry's jaw went rigid the first time, ecstasy bundled in every fiber of his being as she enveloped him tightly and sighed at every movement.

Henry held her body close in his arms and carried her to the next room and onto the king bed on his room. Just as he made to dominate her again, Renamon rolled him over onto his back and grinned mischievously. Renamon was on top of him manipulating his movement. Henry hips thrust upward in methodical rhythm as he was too eager to let Renamon do all the work.

Henry watched Renamon's seductive and intimidate eyes as he wanted to make her reel with pleasure, and so when Renamon mouth dropped unexpectedly, he flipped her over and increased their speed. Their body pressed together, their sweat mingled into a heady scent of sweetness and testosterone.

Henry lavished the feeling of Renamon's legs trembling, her breath heaving, her voice crescendo in the room as he went deep into her. Intercourse felt so special on the threshold of their shared ecstasy. For the first time, Henry felt the feelings for Renamon that he hold all this years overtake him as his body screamed out and Renamon failed to suppress the cry of Henry's name.

The way Renamon felt was specials and new for her, and in their moment of triumph she collapsed gently on to Henry's chest, resting her head beneath his chin and resting her hand on his beating heart. It was right then and there that they wanted to make that moment last, to feel their love for a lifetime.

Then Renamon covered them both with the covers and they both laid there facing each other and Renamon wrapped her arms around Henry's neck, and Henry wrapped his around her bare waist as he could feel her body pressed up against his little muscular body, and that was what made it all worthwhile.

"Renamon, since Terriermon won't be back for another two days, you want to pick up where we left off from tonight?" Henry asked Renamon as he kiss Renamon's hand.

"That would be nice." Renamon answered, and then she fell asleep in Henry's chest, and Henry stroked her back and head.

'I can not tell anyone about this... When we ready then we can tell the others.' Henry though before he fell asleep, and was left to dream sweet dreams.

The End.

* * *

A/N: OK! This was my first Henry and Renamon pairing! Did you like it? Please tell me.


End file.
